


Reversal of Roles

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [32]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Code White was something they never wanted to hear shouted over the crowds of people gathered in the Austin Convention Center by the guardians; nor was it something they ever wanted to witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal of Roles

**Author's Note:**

> _**fandom-noob:** Okay so for Care For Me what if Gavin’s in public somewhere and notices a different person having a seizure like his  
>  **Anon:** What about a bit more with the girl from RTX who had just been diagnosed? Like she bumps into Gavin again and thanks him for what he said because it helped her and it also helped her just knowing that there are other people going through the same thing let alone one of her idols and it makes her feel less broken. Gi_
> 
> So…I kinda forgot last week, so we’re going to pretend last week never happened. So sorry if this one isn’t great; I have issues writing in OCs, even if they’re just minor. Anyway, enjoy~

Code White was something they never wanted to hear shouted over the crowds of people gathered in the Austin Convention Center by the guardians; nor was it something they ever wanted to witness. Yet, there they were, surrounded by people who were quickly backing off from someone in the back of the crowd, their eyes trying to pick out just what was going on that would cause a medical emergency. Overheating? Fainting? Hopefully nothing more severe.  
  
But, as the crowds thinned enough for them to catch a glimpse of two guardians looking frantic as they called for medical assistance, the four men of Achievement Hunter that had been out and about among the crowds felt their blood run cold. That was a look three of them were used to seeing. The fourth, however, stared in something akin to shock; not only did he recognize the look, but also the face the look was displayed upon. The girl from last year’s impromptu panel about his seizures. She was the one that asked the question. The question that made him appreciate his co-workers and friends all that much more.  
  
And she was having a seizure right in front of them.  
  
It only took a moment for Gavin to decide just what he needed to do, and, before Jack, Ryan and Ray could process it, Gavin was beside her, motioning for people to back off, to give the seizing girl some room, the guardians even following his lead. Seeing Gavin so uncharacteristically serious seemed to make the circle of con goers understand just how serious the situation was; if the light-hearted Brit was like this, it meant something.  
  
Gavin was looking her over, obviously watching for signs of something more serious than an absence seizure, and he spoke to the guardians hovering over him, two nervous looking guys, “How long has she been like this?”  
  
“A little under a minute or so, I think,” the taller of the two answered, after checking his watch, “Want me to keep time?”  
  
“Yeah. Tell me if it reaches five minutes. Until then, we need to just keep everyone back, unless they’re with her. Was anyone with her?”  
  
“Not that we know of, but they could have gotten separated,” the younger man answered, voice just slightly shaky, “We’ll keep an eye out for anyone who might be looking for her.”  
  
“Thanks,” if there was one thing he was grateful for right then, it was the fact that they accepted these wonderful volunteers for the event; it made everything so much easier. He glanced up then, eyeing Jack’s phone and the way Ryan and Ray were trying to calm the crowd surrounding them by telling them silly stories from the office. Another rush of gratitude accompanied the gratefulness he was already feeling; they didn’t even know this girl, and, yet, they were all poised to help her any way they possibly could.  
  
“Rachel? Rach, where are you?” a voice cut through his musings as he looked back that the guardians, their gaze landing on the teenage girl and the young man at her side; he could barely see them through the rapidly parting crowd, but, somehow, he knew they were for her. Obviously, he wasn’t the only one who knew as the taller of the guardians pushed his way through the remaining people, stopping to quietly talk to them before he led them though the wall of bodies. Gavin offered a half smile as he continued to kneel by the girl, no, Rachel’s side.  
  
“Damnit,” the man quietly breathed out, allowing the younger girl to mirror Gavin on the other side, standing behind her with a hand threading through dark hair, “How long…?”  
  
“Two and a half,” both Jack and the guardian offered, the bearded man having stepped closer.  
  
“Rach, c’mon, you gotta wake up, because you’re never going to believe who’s looking out for you. You’re going to flip shit,” the girl half laughed, her hand gripping the other girl’s. Gavin was reminded of Ray in a way, at least, the few times he managed to hear the man’s attempts at jokes while he was out; a coping mechanism, he knew, but he was just glad they seemed to have a idea as to what they were doing.  
  
“Ya know, if you wanted my attention, there were other ways, love,” Gavin added in, the grateful smile he was given by Rachel’s comrades telling him he was doing the right thing.  
  
“I’m dead or I’m dreaming. Mel, am I dead?” a groggy voice joined them, brown-eyed gaze looking up at them all; Gavin allowing himself a wide grin.  
  
“Nope, you aren’t dead and you’re not dreaming, Sweetheart,” Mel replied, a relieved grin matching Gavin’s own on her lips.  
  
“I may kill you for giving me a heart attack, Sis,” the young man deadpanned as he gave his sister a playfully angry look.  
  
“Aw, Jake, you do care,” Rachel softly laughed as she was helped to sit up, though it took her a second to realize just who was helping her up, “…You sure I’m not dreaming? Cause Gavin’s helping me here.”  
  
Gavin let out a soft laugh, shaking his head, “In the flesh. Jack’s here, too. And Ryan and Ray are doing stand-up from the sounds of it.”  
  
Jack waved pleasantly from behind Jake, the sounds of laughter echoing from the crowd beyond the R & R Connection, “Hello!”  
  
“Rachel, I promise, you’re not in some sort of fanfiction or something. Gavin’s been looking out for you since the seizure started, I think,” Mel offered, looking like she wanted to laugh at Rachel’s reaction.  
  
“Just about, actually. Though, these guys behind me were here before I was,” he had to give credit where credit was due, giving an approving nod to the the two young men, whose names he vowed to learn before this was over, before looking back at the the teen, “But, yeah, us mingy brain keepers gotta stick together, right?”  
  
She giggled for the first time since coming to, “Right. Team Mingy Brain.”  
  
“It’s official,” Jack deadpanned, a grin betraying his amusement, “How do you feel, by the way?”  
  
“Good…tired, but good. Gonna sleep well tonight,” she mused, finally taking Gavin’s hand as he stood, following him up, “I just don’t know how to thank you for taking care of me.”  
  
“It’s nothing, I promise. Just glad you’re alright. Just keep close to these two, alright? And if you need anything, let someone know.”  
  
Before he knew it he was wrapped up in a hug, one that he happily returned, “Take care of yourself, alright, love? Team Mingy Brain has to stay together.”  
  
“You got it. Team Mingy Brain all the way.”  
  
She gave him something else to ponder, as she finally departed with her brother and partner, that he finally realized just why the guys were always so scared when he came to.  
  
He would be, too.


End file.
